


Lily of the Valley

by Kumo くも (kumo_is_kumo), officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/Kumo%20%E3%81%8F%E3%82%82, https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: The lily of the valley is to be seen, but not to be touched. It is to be there, but to never be acknowledged. It is to give love, but to never receive any in return.It is to bloom beautifully, but it is to die soon.And the more it gives love, the more it withers away and one by one the petals fall until there is nothing left.When the lily of the valley blooms once again, happiness is said to return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of our imagination or used in a fictitious manner. We wrote this fiction in the time period of Joseon, Korea and research has been conducted, however, there may be historical inaccuracies.
> 
> Terms:
> 
> Mama: His/Her Royal Majesty  
> Jeonha: The King/His Majesty

 

 

The wind blows gently, soft like a breeze, giving a shake to the thin branches of the trees. The white petals fall down to the ground slowly and effortlessly, lying there without much care to the whole world surrounding them.

Someone in the glory of his royal robes rises up from where he is currently seated; his feet careful as he steps one by one along the path he is heading to. The wind blows again, this time causing the hem of his robe to sway along. He bends down, crouching to where the petals of flowers landed, that was supposedly hanging on the trees and that has now fallen down to the ground. Without caring so much of the dirt that might be caused by his action, he reaches down to touch the petals, picking some of them up into his palm.

“ _Mama!_ ” The eunuch calls gently, frowning as the man continued to caress the smooth flower petals. Those petals are dirty, they have fallen to the ground, and are supposed to be considered something that is not for him, out of all people, to enjoy. He is with the high class status; he is not supposed to be holding something so filthy, or even as much as picking up something from the ground.

“It’s alright.” He says softly, smiling as his thumb caresses the dirt away from the white petals.

“You are not supposed to touch it, _mama_.” The eunuch frowns, bending his back down in hopes to stop his master from doing so.

The man says nothing, but then someone comes to their side without any warning.

“Just let him be.”

The eunuchs all bow deeply at the new comer, “ _Jeonha!_ ”

Upon discovering the appearance of the king, the man drops the petals back down to the ground and rises up from his position. “ _Jeonha._ ” He calls softly, bowing his head a bit to give a polite greeting.

The king smiles and steps closer to him, all the eunuchs and court ladies scoot backwards to give them their personal space.

“What exactly were you doing there just now?” The king asks, amusement laced in his tone.

“The wind was a bit too strong today.” The man says, motioning to the lifeless petals that lay on the earth. “They were still so fresh, but the wind plucked them away from their stem.”

The king laughs softly. “My, my. So you decided to bend down and smear your robe with dirt?”

“I apologize, _jeonha_.” He says in apology. The king shakes his head fondly and reaches one hand up, holding the side of the man’s face gently.

“Do not apologize for something so simple, my dear. It’s not even a mistake. You were just enjoying your day.”

A shy smile blooms on the man’s face. “Thank you, _jeonha_.”

“Baekhyun.” The king calls him by his name this time, resulting him in lifting his head up. The fond smile is there to greet him and he finds himself smiling back.

“Yes, _jeonha_?”

The king smiles. “Would you like to accompany me for some tea? I would like to hear about how your day was.”

The man, Baekhyun, smiles gracefully. “It’ll be my honour, _jeonha_.”

He accepts the hand the king offers to him and with a smile so bright that could outdo the sun, he places his hand on top of the king’s and together they head to the gazebo to simply enjoy their time together.

 

Being a concubine is considered as something that almost everyone in the country wants to be. A concubine is someone who has received grace from the king, they have the king’s attention, and they constantly receive affection from the king. Their status is elevated and they instantly climb the social strata at a fast pace.

But actually, being a concubine is not all good things. Being a concubine meant that they will be involved in the drama inside the palace, being involved in politics, and just being involved in difficult situations because everyone is greedy. Greedy to stay alive and greedy for power, simply just to survive living in the palace.

A concubine is someone who the king has chosen to be kept by his side and someone who has been chosen to warm his bed. People of higher status sometimes mock them, for they have no use other than to pleasure the king and being dolled up to a high standard of beauty so the king would like to keep them in the palace.

Being a concubine is already so hard, but being a male concubine is way harder than it.

 

Baekhyun, being sent into the palace as the candidates for new batch of concubines five years ago, has been living quite the hard life in the palace. Being the only male concubine is something that those who are of a higher status than him mocks him for. The only thing that keeps him grounded to stay in the palace is the affection he feels towards the king.

Despite of everything he had heard previously about the king, who is cruel and heartless, he went with the plan of his family and sacrificed himself. Like everyone, his family was power hungry, wanting a high status in the palace.

They knew that if Baekhyun was chosen, he would be ridiculed as he would be the only male concubine, even if there was a low possibility that he would be picked. However, that didn’t stop his family from offering Baekhyun as if he was on a silver platter.

Baekhyun was afraid as he had heard that the king was a frightening man. Specifically a strong man who ruled the country with an iron fist with his countless of merciless ways.

He didn’t know how that exact day would turn his whole life upside down. The moment the king laid his eyes on him, there was no hesitation and he was chosen as the new concubine. Usually, the king would choose whoever he thought fit to be his concubine, whether it be he simply liked them or when they were offered to him.

Baekhyun had known what his duties would be when he was chosen as the concubine. It was kind of scary, even though he had prepared his heart and self previously before stepping into the tall walls of the palace. He knew what the very first duty would be when he was chosen to be a concubine.

The first duty was to pleasure the king. No other sane woman or man would dare to refuse the king, as it would result in then having their head cut off for defying the king’s order.

That certain night after the king took him in as the one and only male concubine, he was dolled up and was told to stay in the chamber. He waited with a thundering heart, his fingers went cold and his anxiety was building up. The king hadn’t come after a long time while he was waiting and he started to think that the king might have changed his decision of taking him in.

The sliding doors were opened and the king stepped into the chamber, his red glorious robe dragging behind his feet. Baekhyun looked up with his pupils dilating in fear. It didn’t help when the king gave him a quick smile.

The eunuch following the king quickly bent down to help him shed his robes off, and it startled Baekhyun so much that he couldn’t even make a single move. The king then held a hand up, silently commanding the eunuch to leave them alone. It was something common to have eunuchs and court ladies helping the king in having intercourse with his consort and concubines.

When the sliding doors fell shut, Baekhyun gulped when the king crouched down in front of him.

A hand held onto the side of his face and Baekhyun’s breath hitched in surprise, accidentally lifting his gaze up. It was not right for him to look at the king in the eye, but the shock had brought him to do the worst thing imaginable.

His head instantly bent down in fear. He heard a low chuckle from the king and with his fingers trembling tremendously, he gripped onto the robe he was wearing.

The king bent his head aside and blew onto the candles that were lighting the whole chamber. Soon enough, darkness enveloped them in a second and Baekhyun jerked in surprise when the king held onto his shaking hands.

He did it again; he looked up and stared right into the king’s eyes. Even though it was completely dark, he could find the king’s eyes just fine.

The king gave him a small smile. “Undress me.”

Baekhyun felt the king take his hands up and bringing them towards the royal red robe. His hands landed onto the belt hanging around the king’s waist. He was shaking but the king’s order was something that he was supposed to obey.

It took him a long time to undress the king, undoing the belt and pulling onto the knot that held the robes together. When the red robe with a golden dragon embroidery finally dropped down, Baekhyun held his head so low in fear that he couldn’t see anything.

The king shrugged his inner robes away, going as far as stripping out of his trousers. Baekhyun kept his head down and he was so close to tears at the thought of being hurt and in pain.

Without knowing what had gotten into him, he fell to his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness.

“ _J-Jeonha_! Please just k-kill me-”

The king said nothing and Baekhyun waited with a bated breath and his eyes squeezed shut. He might be killed for disobeying the king like this, his family might be too, but he was too scared to even think of being treated like something so useless.

The silence was deafening and it was killing him on the inside each second. He didn’t know what the king was thinking at that very moment; he could have called for the guards and have Baekhyun taken to the dungeon, or he could just choke him right there right then.

After a long moment of silent, Baekhyun certainly didn’t expect to have the king pulling him up with a hand around his arm. He certainly didn’t expect to be held in the arms of the king like that, so securely and so strong, and he certainly would never expect to have the king’s lips landing on top of his own.

It was a quick touch of their mouth, and Baekhyun gasped in utter shock.

The king held a hand over the side of his neck, his deep and big eyes which everyone had always said to be cruel and hypnotizing, were now looking at Baekhyun with so much amusement.

“Are you afraid that I would hurt you?” The king questioned him and Baekhyun couldn’t help the shaky breathe he took when he was expected to give an answer.

“Y-Yes.”

“Why so?” The king gave him a lopsided smile. Baekhyun didn’t know whether it was to mock him or because he found him ridiculous.

Why so; he didn’t know. He couldn’t come up with a verbal answer, yet his body language indicated that he was still fearful of the king.

“Do you think I would hurt a concubine I chose by my own?” The king questioned again and Baekhyun bit down on his tongue. Would he? He didn’t know.

“... _Jeonha_ , please forgive m-me.” he whispered lowly, too afraid to even think that he might be killed sooner than it would be.

The king let out a low chuckle. “There is nothing to be worried about.” He muttered, leaning so close that Baekhyun could feel his breath hitting his nose. The king’s hand caressed the side of his cheek, squeezing gently at the back of his neck.

“Just close your eyes and don’t resist me.”

Baekhyun didn’t know whether he could trust the king but for now, he didn’t have any other choices.

His lips were taken into another liplock by the king.

Everyone had always imagined how the king would be when he was in bed. He was a soldier in the warzone, killing the enemies in no time at all, and ruling the country without any hesitation. No one knew how he was in bed and Baekhyun was about to experience it first hand.

Without him realizing it, he was laid back down to the bedding with the king hovering on top of him, all bare. The complexion of the king’s toned torso was a beautiful color of a golden tan, the aftermath of him being in the warzone and getting the sun burn down on him visible. The toned torso and the fading scars littering the king’s body only served as the evidences about how powerful the man was.

Baekhyun cried out softly when the king reached to rip his robe away from his shoulder. It was kind of frightening to have what he was wearing to be ripped away. Even though the sounds of his robe ripping apart were so loud, Baekhyun actually didn’t feel those rough movement being applied to him.

All he felt was gentle touch from rough fingers, caressing the side of his waist and all down to the curve of his hips. The king hovered on top of him, his broad shoulder squaring so dangerously wide, Baekhyun felt so small in comparison to the king, so weak and helpless.

The rest of his robes were taken away in one strong pull from the king.

“Don’t be afraid, I assure you I won’t hurt you in any way.” The king held onto his cheek. Baekhyun flipped his eyes open, trying to find reassurance in the king’s gaze but to no avail, he still couldn’t calm his racing heart down.

The king leaned down to press his mouth against his, so gently that Baekhyun was taken aback at how in contrast the movement was compared to when he was being undressed. The king’s mouth glided along his trembling one, nipping so eagerly and still not with the expected rough treatment Baekhyun had awaited for. It brought utter confusion to Baekhyun; shouldn’t the king be that rough beast the people had always said?

“Trust me.” The king had said one more time before he took Baekhyun to a moment of pleasure where no one else could even imagine.

 

It was slow and gentle, but so intimate and shocking.

Baekhyun gasped out loud when the king treated him like a gentle lover. Their bodies melted into one as the king’s lips trailed along the expanse of his neck, marking him as his property that only he could touch.

Breathless noises were out of Baekhyun’s mouth as he held tightly onto the sheets, too blown away with how the king pinned him down. The connection they had, the intimate connection between them, with how the king spread his legs so wide and held his hips so tight; everything was mind blowing.

The king took his hands away from ruining the bedding even further, chuckling when his confused gaze looked up at him.

“You can hold onto me.” The king said, still moving his hips as he drove faster into him. Baekhyun bit down on his lip, not expecting the lewd cry coming out from his mouth when the king held his bottom to bring him closer.

The king chuckled, bringing Baekhyun’s trembling fingers up so they could grip onto his strong shoulders instead of the thin beddings. Baekhyun cried out, his fingertips crushing down onto the king’s shoulder blades when the king manhandled him to the angle he desired.

It was all so mind blowing, really. Baekhyun almost forgot his own name with how the continuous ‘ _ahs_ ’ coming out of his mouth. The king was indeed a beast in bed. He was indeed the _king_.

They shared the night together, reaching countless moments of pleasure.

Baekhyun’s last cry was swallowed by the king’s mouth, for their lips were locked sloppily as the king drove into him in at an inhuman speed that had Baekhyun crying with tears streaming down his face. There was nothing he could use to describe the feeling of pleasure he got from the king. No words, no actions, no nothing. It was way too far from what he had imagined.

“Baekhyun.” The king had whispered his name for the first time that night, the moment he reached the highest peak that was caused by their intense union.

His tired eyes flipped open and the king was hovering on top of him, sweaty and definitely too good looking. Baekhyun let out a soft noise when the king pressed an open mouthed kiss against the pulse on his neck, whispering his name in a hushed voice that only he could hear.

Right at that moment, Baekhyun felt the different thudding of his heart. Not from fear and not from the intercourse they had just done. It was a different kind of thudding, his heart racing even after he had calmed down from his high. It was something, a certain something that made him realized that he was now owned by the king, that he was now belonged solely to the king, and that…

That he didn’t know why he felt like this, but he definitely couldn’t shake the thought of spending the rest of his lifetime by the king’s side. As Baekhyun stared into the intense gaze of the king, he is reminded of how the king had gently whispered his name repeatedly like a lover’s whisper. It stirred something deep within him. The feeling, although small, could blossom into something large and Baekhyun didn’t know if he could stop it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! May 2019 be a very blessed and successful year for all of you!
> 
> \- Momo & Lin♡

During this time of the year; vibrant flowers sprouts from the earth, carrying a soft fragrant that lingers in the air. The dying plants of winter are once again reborn, blooming brightly from their state of being a bud to now gazing proudly up at the crystal blue sky.

Warmth is blessed by the sun rays as a gentle breeze blows throughout each day. Cherry blossoms are shaken from their place up in the trees, cascading down and painting the earth in colours of pink and white.

During this time of the year; Baekhyun loves it the most. It meant that the king would prolong his stay with him.

“ _ Jeonha _ , allow me to pour the tea for you.” Baekhyun offers gently, already posed to reach for the teapot. The king nods his head, accepting the offer.

They are seated at the gazebo in the garden of the palace, enjoying and savouring their daily time together. Each day, the king would accompany Baekhyun for tea. It became a tradition for the both of them on the first year Baekhyun was chosen as the new concubine.

The king had simply became enraptured by the beauty that is Byun Baekhyun sitting in the sun. This was a few weeks after their first intimate night with each other, and wanting to get closer, the king had proposed to spend a bit of his time each day with Baekhyun.

“I would like to hear how your day went.” The king states, sipping his cup of warm tea. He was staring at Baekhyun with eyes of adoration, a small smile gracing his handsome features.

Baekhyun blushes under the scrutiny. “It is lovely so far,  _ jeonha _ . I spent the majority of my time admiring the cherry blossoms.”

The king chuckles. “And picking them up?” He teases Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shyly ducks his head away to hide. “I just think it is unfortunate that the wind plucked them away so quickly from their home.”

“You say the most amusing things, my dear.” The king points out. He motions for a court lady to serve Baekhyun more tea, as he had finished with his first serving.

“How was your day,  _ jeonha? _ ” Baekhyun asks as he watches his cup be filled with more tea, the scent relaxing his body.

The king ponders for a bit and then shakes his head. “Tiring. Much to discuss in court.”

“And why is that?” Baekhyun voices out carefully, trying to keep the conversation going despite knowing the king dislikes speaking of his royal duties.

“Just tension between factions. Nothing to worry your pretty little head of.” The king dismisses with a wave of a hand, turning away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun frowns as his fingertip plays with the rim of his teacup, his joyful mood deflating. He could feel the burning glare of his eunuch, watching his disrespectful manner and mouthing at him to stop. He pays no heed to the eunuch and continues the action.

“I apologise  _ jeonha _ .” Baekhyun begins softly, feeling his throat clog up with emotions. He doesn’t really like it when the king spoke to him like that. “I stepped out of line, I beg for your forgiveness.”

He hears a sigh as they sit there in silence, Baekhyun’s head tilting down in apology.

“No. I apologise for my words.”

A hand reaches out towards his, grabbing the hand that was playing with his teacup and linking their fingers together.

“I apologise,” The king brings up his hand to leave a soft kiss onto the smooth skin. “I was harsh on you.”

A shy smile blooms across Baekhyun’s face as he looks up at the king. “Do not apologise  _ jeonha _ . You have done nothing wrong.”

Their sweet moment is ruined when a messenger comes rushing forth, asking for permission to speak. The king frowns distastefully. This is his and Baekhyun’s time to relax with one another, the residentials of the palace know this fact very well and they were to follow the king’s order of not disturbing them.

“Speak.” The king spits angrily, fingers tightening their hold on Baekhyun’s.

The messenger stumbles over his word at the anger directed towards him. Seeing this, Baekhyun brings up his other hand to place it on top of the king’s.

“Please be calm  _ jeonha _ .” Baekhyun says softly once the king’s eyes are on him once again. He watches as the king relaxes just a tad, closing his eyes to hide his negative emotions.

Baekhyun turns to the messenger and smiles comfortingly. “Please proceed. The king will listen to what you have to say.”

Reassured by the male concubine of the king, the messenger states the messages passed to him. The king is to immediately return to the courtroom to discuss an urgent matter.

“Declined.” The king strongly says without opening his eyes. “I am not to be disturbed when I am with  _ suk-ui _ . I made that very clear ever since he came here.”

“B-but-”

The king opens his eyes to stare down at the messenger. “You dare to defy my orders?”

“N-no  _ jeonha _ , I would never!” The messenger exclaims as he kneels down, pressing his forehead onto the ground. “Please forgive me!”

Seeing the poor messenger fearfully quivering at their feet, Baekhyun decides to put a stop to the king’s act of ignoring his duties. Although Baekhyun is sadden that the king has to go so early, he should not be prioritised over the duties of the king.

Tugging at the king’s hand, Baekhyun smiles brightly when the king turns his eyes towards him. “ _ Jeonha _ .”

The king seems to relax at the gentle call of his title by the one he adores the most. “Yes Baekhyun?”

“ _ Jeonha, _ you should go.” Baekhyun encourages lightly. “My time with you isn’t worth your duties  _ jeonha _ .”

The king frowns at that. “Do not say things that are not true to your king.”

Baekhyun laughs, the sound so gentle and warm, the king couldn’t help a smile of his own.

“I only speak of truth  _ jeonha _ .” Baekhyun giggles. He gently takes his hand out of the king’s tight grip. “Please, your people is waiting for you.”

“Are you the one defying my orders now Baekhyun?” The king narrows his eyes playfully, enjoying the chuckle that came out of Baekhyun’s lips.

“Will you play the  _ gayageum _ for me if I go?” The king questions after a brief silence of staring into each other’s eyes.

“We’ll see  _ jeonha _ .” Baekhyun playfully says, giggling into his palms when the king huffs.

If it was anyone else, the king would have that person punished for not responding to his question with a clear answer. The people working under the king is expected to be truthful to him, if they were found lying, they would be severely punished.

However, as this is Baekhyun, who the king grew to cherish, he is more lenient of the way the male concubine acts around him.

“I will make up for the time lost with you.” The king says as he stands from his spot. The eunuchs and court ladies bend low at their waist, waiting to follow behind the king. “Do not spend too much time outside, my dear.”

“I won’t  _ jeonha _ .” Baekhyun easily agrees, watching the broad back of the king as he faces away from him.

“I will see you soon.”

Baekhyun watches as the king strides away from him. His smile diminishing as the king gets further away from him. He was actually looking forward to his daily time with the king, but what can he do if the court officials required the king urgently?

Baekhyun sighs as he gathers his robe in his hands, getting up from his seating position.

“ _ Mama! _ ” One of his eunuch shouts. Baekhyun winces as he realises it was the one mouthing at him to stop his disrespectful act of playing with his teacup.

The eunuch bows at him before lightly scolding him of his etiquette in front of the king.

“You mustn’t do that  _ mama _ . That is very impolite towards the king. Be lucky the king hadn’t commented on your behaviour.”

Baekhyun smiles apologetically at the eunuch, tilting his head down to convey that he is regretful of his previous act. “I apologise, I will be careful of my actions in the future.”

The eunuch becomes flustered and mumbles his own apologies, guilty that Baekhyun is the one apologising.

Baekhyun beams at the eunuch and waves his apology away. “It is my fault, do not worry.”

He steps out of the gazebo and into the sunlight, beckoning his own party of eunuchs and court ladies. “Now come, I wish to be inside.”

 

The walk to his chamber is a silent affair. Besides his delightful humming, he enjoys his walk silently as he takes in the marvellous sight of the palace. Everything is so bright as spring has finally graced the nation with its presence.

Baekhyun is currently walking between parallel rows of cherry blossom trees, admiring as they fall like rain in an endless stream over his head.

He stops in the middle of his track suddenly and holds his hands up, wanting to catch the fallen petals.

“ _ Mama! _ ” One of his eunuchs shouts in horror. He simply couldn’t believe Baekhyun was doing this again. The eunuch doesn’t understand why his master takes joy in something so trivial as these flower petals.

“Do not fret.” Baekhyun says with a smile, watching as white and pink petals gather on his palms. He brings them up close to eye level and grins in satisfaction when he blows them out of his hand.

He gathers some more in his palms and turns around to face his small party accompanying him. Baekhyun waits patiently as they bow at him and one eunuch rushes up to him.

“Please open your palms.” He comments. The eunuch is confused but nevertheless obeys the kind command.

Baekhyun dumps the petals into his eunuch’s hands, watching in amusement as he opens his mouth wide open in shock.

“ _ M-mama? _ ”

“Keep them safe for me. I plan to use them in my journal.”

Ever since he came to the palace, he recorded his days with a journal. Whether it was about what he ate, his feelings of the day or what he saw, he recorded each day with as much details as possible. However, what he loved to write the most was his encounters with the king. They were sweet from the very start and rereading them made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Y-Yes  _ mama _ .” The eunuch doesn’t complain and listens to Baekhyun as he carefully closes his fists over the petals, careful not to crush them.

Satisfied, Baekhyun continues his walk, his robes swaying with him as he takes gentle steps at a moderate pace.

He was just crossing the bridge when another eunuch that isn’t his own comes across him, bowing at him in respect.

“I have a message from  _ bin mama _ .”

Baekhyun feels his posture turn rigid at the mention of  _ bin mama _ .

 

In the royal palace, there is the queen, the lawful wife of the king, and an additional of many concubines sorted into 8 ranks.

The first rank of concubines is  _ bin _ , which is the 1st senior rank, and the next is  _ kwi-in, _ which is the 1st junior rank. Both of these ranks have the authority to make the decision alongside the queen and they are the closest advisers to the queen as well. A son from a  _ bin _ has the chance to be the heir to the throne, yet a son from  _ kwi-in _ doesn’t.

The next ranks are  _ so-ui _ and  _ suk-ui _ .  _ So-ui _ is the 2nd senior rank concubine and a son from them also does not have the right for the throne.  _ Suk-ui _ is the 2nd junior rank concubine and that rank is usually the first rank for a newly selected concubine.

_ So-yong _ is the rank of 3rd senior rank while  _ suk-yong _ is the rank for 3rd junior concubine. The concubines with these two ranks are the ones responsible for ancestral rites’ preparation and for the reception of the guests.

The last ranks are  _ so-won  _ and  _ suk-won _ .  _ So-won  _ is the 4th senior rank while  _ suk-won _ is the 4th junior rank for concubines. The concubines with these ranks are the ones responsible to manage the weaving work related to the fabrics.  _ Suk-won _ is usually the first rank to be given to a newly favored concubines who was once a court lady.

These concubines can rise through the ranks with a few ways: one, becoming the object of the king’s affection; two, bearing a son for the king and will be elevated up right to the rank of  _ bin _ ; and three, fostering a good relationship with the queen and they can get recommended up by the queen.

 

“You may speak.”

The eunuch bows once more before stating the message that was given to him for Baekhyun.

“ _ Bin mama _ has requested your presence and to join her for tea. With the company of  _ kwi-in mama _ and  _ so-ui mama _ .”

Baekhyun feels dread sink into him. He glances at his group of eunuchs and court ladies and notices the subtle grimaces on their face. Like him, they do not like the other concubines for they were difficult to handle.

Baekhyun wants to refuse the invitation but they are all of higher ranks than him, and if he rejects the offer from  _ bin mama _ , the highest rank, it would spread like wildfire and people will shame him of his action.

“Please lead the way.”

With each step Baekhyun takes, his happy mood plummets. He dislikes spending even a minute with the other concubines. He gets scathing looks for being in the vicinity of the others, or even as so much as look at their way.

In the palace, Baekhyun is alone. He has no one to fall back to and he certainly couldn’t count on the king, no matter how much they love each other. He should’ve gone back to his home, but he stayed for the king and the king only, even if he was hurt by the people in the palace.

“ _ Suk-ui mama _ has arrived.” The eunuch announces to the three women sitting around a table.

Baekhyun bows gracefully to greet them, already feeling their heated gaze on him.

“ _ Bin mama, kwi-in mama _ and  _ so-ui mama _ , it’s a pleasure to join you.”

“Have a seat.” _Bin_ _mama_ offhandedly says, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

Baekhyun walks carefully to his designated seat, trying not to show any mistakes in front of these higher ranked concubines lest he get judging stares.

He thinks he did everything correctly. His etiquette teacher in the past made sure to drill every little detail into his head. He made sure to keep his head lowered, not staring directly into their eyes and kept his hands to himself in a respectful manner.

When Baekhyun sat down,  _ bin mama _ snorted rather unattractively.

“Too slow. Make sure to do everything as I say as quickly as possible.”

Baekhyun internally cringes. She would always find the faults in him, it didn’t matter if he hadn’t done anything wrong. “My apologies  _ bin mama _ . I will do better in the future.”

“Pour some tea for  _ suk-ui _ .”  _ So-ui mama _ orders with a point of her finger.

Baekhyun bites his tongue. He wanted to call out  _ so-ui mama  _ for her rude behaviour, but he didn’t think it would be appreciated.

He watches as his cup was filled with tea and couldn’t help the subtle scrunch of his nose when the aroma of the drink was bitter. Baekhyun didn’t like bitter tea and instead preferred the sweeter kind. The king knew of this fact very well.

“Thank you  _ so-ui mama _ .” Baekhyun tilts his head down gratefully.

“Pour me some tea.”  _ So-ui mama _ demands.

Baekhyun stilled for a few moments before plastering on a kind smile. “Of course.”

While he was pouring the tea, he could feel the burning stare of  _ kwi-in mama _ that sat to his left.

“That colour of your robe doesn’t suit you.”

While  _ bin mama _ likes to find faults in his right doings and  _ so-ui mama _ likes to demand him of outrageous things,  _ kwi-in mama _ likes to straightforwardly insult him.

“I apologise if I insulted you  _ kwi-in mama _ . I will not wear this colour in the future.” Baekhyun calmly says, even though he knew the king loves the colour blue on him.

_ Kwi-in mama _ scoffs and childishly turns her head away from him. “There will be consequences if you do wear them again.”

Baekhyun fights down the urge to frown. He knows the king will be displeased, but for now, he nodded his head to acknowledge the threat.

The table was silent as no one said anything, only the sound of the gentle breeze ruffling the tree branches was heard. Baekhyun didn’t like to be in the presence of the other concubines, but the atmosphere was very calming as he smiled gently to himself.

“What are you doing, all grinning to yourself?”  _ Kwi-in mama _ criticises.

Baekhyun comes out of his daze and found all three pairs of eyes staring at him with barely concealed hatred.

He gently smiles. “Am I not allowed to think about how lovely the weather is?”

Baekhyun watches as  _ kwi-in mama _ scowls at him as she cannot refute to that statement.

“We appreciate it if you would just sit there and not show anything,” Baekhyun’s smile instantly drops when  _ bin mama _ spoke up. “You’re horrendous enough.”

Baekhyun fidgets in his spot as the three concubines sneer at him, their menacing laughs echoing around the otherwise silent area.

He clears his throat uncomfortably. “Is there a reason why I am here,  _ bin mama? _ Though it is my honour to be with you, I am rather tired.”

_ Bin mama _ clicks her tongue in annoyance, delicately fixing a stray hair on her face. She stares straight into his eyes and he quickly averts them to stare at her fingers.

“You don’t want to be with us?” She says in a tight voice.

“N-no, that’s not what I—”

“Don’t think that you’re above us just because you have the king’s favour.”  _ Bin mama _ seethingly snarls.

Baekhyun immediately fell silent. He’s heard this many times before from the higher concubines and the queen. Everyone in the palace knew Baekhyun was treasured by the king, he was thoughtful of his well being and words and paid close attention to Baekhyun.

The king met up with Baekhyun every single day, while seeing his other concubines a few times a month. It was clear that there was a huge gap between him and the other concubines. The king didn’t even so much as spare a glance to his queen as well, and that said a lot.

“You will stay here  _ suk-ui _ .”  _ Bin mama _ demands, the other two concubines agreeing with a nod.

Baekhyun sighs as he knows what will follow up, finally realising what they wanted from him.

He nods his head and curls a little into himself, preparing for the onslaught of indirect insults targeted at him. He’s been in the palace for five years but he’ll never get used to the jealousy of the concubines. He can’t even defend himself for he knows he’ll be viewed as someone who offended another person of a higher rank. Not only he’ll tarnish his name, it’ll affect the king as well and Baekhyun didn’t want that at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun puts the brush down when he hears the sound of footsteps coming closer to him. He looks up and finds Eunuch Kim  approaching him.

“ _ Mama _ .” The eunuch bends down to bow at him. Baekhyun smiles up, “What message do you intend to tell me?”

“Your presence is requested at  _ jeonha _ ’s chamber,  _ mama _ .”

Immediately, a full smile blooms across Baekhyun’s face. So much for keeping a straight face. Everyone could see how much he is elated to be requested at the king’s chamber.

“I should hurry up then.” He mutters, gently rising up from his seat and caressing any creases down on his royal robes. The eunuch stifles a smile and follows right after his trail.

If Baekhyun could grow flowers, his footsteps would have colorful flowers following after his path already. His mood had risen up with just one message from the king who is requesting for his presence in his place. 

The king’s eunuchs notices him coming closer and they bow to him. One eunuch who stands beside the door glances aside.

“ _ Jeonha _ ,  _ suk-ui mama  _ has arrived.” He announces his presence and Baekhyun feels himself getting giddy.

“Come in.”

Baekhyun waits as the court ladies drag the sliding doors open to let him in and he gracefully enters the chamber, his sock clad feet stepping gently across the wooden floor.

“You have requested for me,  _ jeonha _ .” He says softly, bending to bow down to the king.

He hears a chuckle and that’s enough as a sign that the king is in a good mood. Baekhyun feels his heart flutters in happiness when the king says, “Come closer so I can see you clearly.”

Baekhyun holds back a smile and obeys the order, gently walking forward to lessen the gap between the king and him.

“Closer.” The king says, totally amused at him when he is about to take a seat just across the king. Baekhyun parts his mouth to say something, but the king gives him a narrowed gaze playfully. There is nothing he can do other than to obey the king’s order. Not that he minds actually.

Once he is an arms length away from the king, he feels rough fingers wrapping around his wrist. Baekhyun plops down gently onto the cushion where the king is seated. Not being able to take the tension because he is embarrassed of their proximity, he bends his head low enough to avoid the stare from the king.

“Why are you being so shy with me, my dear?” The king asks, amusement all clear in his tone.

Baekhyun feels his lips lift into a tiny smile. “You are too close,  _ jeonha _ .” He jokes, hoping that the king won’t be offended by it. The king laughs softly; the fingers around his wrist slowly moving up to hold onto his arm. He is tugged forward so he can lean against the king. He gasps when he almost topples across the king’s thighs and he looks up with a questioning stare, finding the king smiling brightly.

“I want you close to me.” The king says. Baekhyun brings his free hand up, unable to stop himself from smiling widely and having a poor attempt to cover it.

“You are smiling.” 

Baekhyun can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips. “Everyone is watching,  _ jeonha _ .” He tries to warn the king that the eunuch is still there and the said person clears his throat, pretending to be looking away. The king ignores his words and merely slings his arm around Baekhyun’s back, pulling him so close that he is leaning against the king’s broad shoulder.

“How was your day?” 

“It was okay,  _ jeonha _ . Though,” he pauses a bit, wondering whether he is allowed to say it. The king gazes down to him, waiting for him to continue. Baekhyun feels the warmth creeping onto his neck as he whispers, “Though I was missing you so dearly,  _ jeonha _ .”

The king grows the biggest smile on his face right after he heard that and Baekhyun can’t help but falling all over again towards him. 

“Look away.” The king orders to his eunuch and court ladies, and they obey to his words, almost turning their backs from them.

Baekhyun feels fingers holding onto his chin and then the king leans down to press the softest kiss on his mouth. The touch tingles and he feels his heart racing. There is no other thing that he wishes other than to stay in the king’s embrace like this.

“My dear Baekhyun.” The king whispers against his mouth, his lips moving along the words and Baekhyun grips onto his own robe, unable to hold back the tension in his chest. He loves the king so much that he would even sacrifice his life for him.

“My king.” He mutters back, smiling when he feels the king’s lips curving into a smile against his.

The king shifts a bit and holds onto his face in both of his bigger hands, tilting his head up so he can kiss him better. Baekhyun trembles with so much love for the king, kissing the king back with as much feeling as he could pour into the intimate act, hoping that the king can feel how much he treasures him.

“You have such a pair of sweet lips, love.” The king smiles, biting down onto his bottom lip and that move alone has Baekhyun taking a sharp intake of breath. 

It’s such a lewd sight for the eunuchs and the court ladies so Baekhyun wants to spare them the embarrassment by pulling away, but the king decides to just play a bit more by giving him a kiss that the loud noise resonates all over the chamber. Embarrassment creeps all over his face and Baekhyun scoots away from the king’s seat cushion, keeping a decent gap between them. He doesn’t have to see the king’s face to know that the king is grinning at the sight of his reddening lips.

“ _ Jeonha _ ,” he calls softly, wanting to distract the king from teasing him even further, “would you like me to play the  _ gayageum _ for you?”

The king’s eyes twinkle in excitement. “That’s such a great idea.”

The eunuch bows and goes to retrieve a  _ gayageum _ as per the silent order. Baekhyun readies himself and soon, he has a  _ gayageum _ placed on his lap by the eunuch. He traces the strings with his fingers.

“Let me play a song for you,  _ jeonha _ .” He whispers, looking up through his eyelashes and finding the king’s gaze already locked onto him.

His right hand plucks the first string, making one tone resonates around, before he then starts plucking the other strings to make a harmonious tone. His left hand pushes the strings on the bridge to raise the pitch. 

The king smiles and nods, looking so proud of him, not that Baekhyun notices though. He is too focused on giving the best melody for the king, to please his ears, and simply just to make him happy.

The song finishes in no time and the king gives him a short clap, the biggest smile ever crossing along his face. Baekhyun gives him a small bow to appreciate the clapping and he continues flicking some strings to keep the light melodies as the king starts complimenting him.

“Your playing has always been good, Baekhyun.”

He smiles. “Thank you for the compliment,  _ jeonha _ . I’m elated that you liked my song.”

The eunuch steps closer to take the  _ gayageum _ away from his lap and then Baekhyun sits silently, keeping eye contact with the king. There are so many meanings behind the king’s smile and Baekhyun is happy to know that he is the cause of that smile.

“I heard the moon is at the brightest tonight.” The king says softly. Baekhyun smiles. “Yes, it is,  _ jeonha _ .”

“Then, would you like to accompany me for later’s night walk? I would like to see the moon with you, my dear.”

Baekhyun finds himself smiling again for the countless times that day, just because of some simple words from the king.

“I would love to,  _ jeonha _ .”

The king stares down at him with a gaze full of love. Baekhyun loves it, his body spreading in warmth and affection the longer the king looks at him.

“Can I have permission to touch you  _ jeonha _ ?” Baekhyun asks in a whisper, getting lost in the mesmerising eyes of the king. The king nods and Baekhyun reaches up to cup the king’s cheek, straining his neck to lean up to the king. He closes his eyes as he baths in the body warmth of the king. He could feel the other’s breath hitting his lips and he smiles in content, this is all that he ever wants. 

Baekhyun kisses the king, just a gentle press of their lips, nothing like the deep kiss the king gave before, no biting, just touching. His love for the king was just like this kiss, gentle but meaningful and full of emotions.

When Baekhyun leans away, both were now sporting a beaming smile. A soft giggle escapes his lips as his eyes turn into joyful crescents, completely happy with their close proximity and time together.

 

The moon shines so brightly, the light reflects on the river under the bridge they are walking on. 

Baekhyun sends a shy glance to the king who is walking just beside him, with his arms crossed behind his broad back. Baekhyun’s own hands twitch in anxiety as he grips his fingers underneath his robe, wanting nothing more than to hold onto the king’s hand, but the eunuchs and court ladies are all there with them and they are out of the chamber so touching is actually a no no for now.

“It’s such a beautiful night.” The king comments casually, stopping by the side of the bridge to look over at the glistening water, the bright stars reflecting on the surface.

“It is,  _ jeonha _ .” Moreover when I’m spending it with you; Baekhyun wants to add, but he holds himself back. Spending his time with the king is already a good thing, he doesn’t want to push his luck.

The king glances to him, giving him a slight smile that makes Baekhyun’s heart flutters all over again.

“The moon is so beautiful, but still not as beautiful as you.”

The faintest blush creeps on Baekhyun’s face. He is glad the night is dark, so the king won’t be able to see how much his words affect him.

The king seems to notice his flustered expression from his silence though and he lets out a soft chuckle. “My dear, you are such a precious one, aren’t you.”

Baekhyun holds his hands over his heating cheeks, trying to cool them down with his cold fingers. The night is cold with the refreshing wind blowing gently and he can’t keep his fingers warm enough. 

The king steps forward to him and then smiles. Baekhyun looks up at the king who is way taller than him, noticing how the king lifts his way bigger hands and then covers his cold fingers with his palms. The warmth seeps along his fingers and goes straight to his cheeks, making them flushed even more.

“You are cold.” The king singsongs softly, keeping his voice under a whisper. He rubs his thumbs along the sliver of skin of Baekhyun’s cheeks which is not covered by their hands. Baekhyun feels himself trembling at the proximity. He treasures every moment like this with the king. Even though he knows just how they can’t be together fully, because the king has his duties, he appreciates every second that he can spend with the king.

“I’m alright,  _ jeonha _ .” He whispers lowly, unable to let any voice louder. The king chuckles softly, holding onto his face and tilting his head up, so he can place a soft kiss on those lips.

Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter close when their lips meet again, his heart wrenching with how big the love he is feeling for the king.

“My sweet dear.” The king steals another kiss from him before leaning back to simply watch his scarlet colored face. Baekhyun bends his head just a little bit, trying to hide how hard he is trying not to smile, but fails. The king lets out a soft laugh and decides to let go of his face, taking Baekhyun’s own hands down with him.

Instead of letting them go, he holds onto his hands gently in between them. Baekhyun gazes down to their hands holding one another.

“ _ Jeonha _ -”

Some gentle footsteps are heard and the both of them glance to where the sounds are coming.

Baekhyun unconsciously takes a step back when his stare lands onto the queen who is approaching them with steady steps. Without thinking any further, he pulls his hands out of the king’s hold, dropping the warm contact altogether.

“ _ Jungjeon _ .” The king greets his wife, giving her a static nod. The woman ticks her head gracefully at the king, before throwing what seems to be a dirty glare towards the silent Baekhyun.

“I was told that you are spending your night walk to gaze up at the moon,” she says, “I was thinking to join you. But I don’t expect to see such an outrageous sight.” And she gives Baekhyun a sneer.

Baekhyun bends his head low. “I apologize,  _ jungjeon mama _ . I should take my leave.”

Nothing but embarrassment fills Baekhyun. He feels so guilty for taking the spot beside the king in the night walk, when it originally is the queen’s place.

“ _ Suk-ui _ is not going anywhere.” The king says sternly, downright glaring at the queen. Baekhyun feels so conflicted that he finds himself hiding behind the king’s broad back.

“I wish to join you in your night walk,  _ jeonha _ . But I don’t want to see  _ him _ around.” She pointedly makes a face at Baekhyun.

“I wish to finish my night walk calmly with  _ suk-ui _ ,  _ jungjeon _ .” The king frowns at her. It’s nothing new that the king doesn’t have that good of a relationship with the queen, so it’s also nothing new for the eunuchs and court ladies to witness such tight conversation between the two. Almost everyone in the palace knows how much the king adores his male concubine but with him being a male, it prevents them from being together that much.

“You can finish your night walk with him, but would you like to spend the night with me in my chamber,  _ jeonha _ ?” The queen suggests, feeling victorious for coming up with such an obvious proposal in front of everyone. The court ladies bow deeper and some eunuchs clear their throat, taking the obvious hint of the queen wanting to lie with the king tonight.

The king shakes his head. 

“I wish to spend the night in  _ suk-ui _ ’s chamber.”

The court ladies look so scandalous at the answer coming out from the king’s mouth. The queen says nothing for a moment before she gives them both a tight lipped smile.

“I see. Then I will be excusing myself,  _ jeonha _ .” She bows gracefully and gives Baekhyun a warning glare before she spins around to leave them.

The previously good mood is ruined and Baekhyun clamps his teeth down onto his lip. He doesn’t know what to say with this sudden turnout event.

The king glances back at him, his gaze stern and hard just like steel.

“Let’s go back to  _ suk-ui _ ’s room.” He orders towards the eunuchs and court ladies in waiting. Everyone bows obediently and then the king walks ahead in quick steps, causing Baekhyun to worrily try to follow after him, along with the eunuchs and court ladies doing the same behind him.


End file.
